


Pretty Boy

by teenytinytomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Frat boy!Harry, M/M, Punk!Louis, This has smut and a plot, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenytinytomlinson/pseuds/teenytinytomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Louis calls Harry Pretty Boy. <br/>Louis never has one night stands and that’s all Harry knows. Relationships are hard, especially when one of you is hiding who you truly are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I have this posted on my tumblr (teenytinytomlinson), but since it doesn't look I'm ever going to get around to writing anything new I decided to post it on here. It's unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine and I'm sorry about them.

“Liam what the fuck are we doing here?” Louis hissed as Zayn and Liam walked ahead of him holding hands, leaving him as the third wheel to carry this big ass bag of tattooing equipment. “Are we even allowed to tattoo somewhere like this? Isn’t our license only like for our shop?” He continued struggling with the bag as the pair in front of him, climbed the steps of a rather large house. There were columns on the porch and Greek letters adorned the small amount of room at the top of the house before it met the roof. Louis’ face drew up in disgust, _frat house._

Music blared so loud from speakers inside that the steps underneath their feet rumbled and vibrated. Windows were opened and air was filled with the sounds of partying college students. They were greeted at the door by a blonde boy; he already looked half pissed and it was only nine ‘o clock, for some odd reason he wasn’t wearing a shirt.

“Liam!” He yelled stepping out on the porch. “You have more piercings and more tattoos.” He continued in a heavy Irish accent. His eyes glistened and he couldn’t seem to keep words from tumbling out of his lips. “Is this your boyfriend. He’s got lots of tattoos and piercings too. Anyways, did you bring the stuff? My mate, Harry, he really wants to get another tattoo.” He continued ushering the boys inside. He looked at Louis taking in his appearance, “Liam, are you only friends with people who have tons of tattoos and piercings?” He asked much to Louis’ annoyance.

Liam just smiled sweetly, “Yes, Niall we have everything we need. Just show us where to set up.” He continued to hold Zayn’s hand, while Louis shifted his weight awkwardly in the background. The crowd around them was electric, you could practically feel it sizzling. Lust, sweat, and alcohol buzzed around them and Louis felt even more uncomfortable. All eyes turned to them, disapproving glares were thrown at Liam and Zayn’s intertwined fingers. The only gay this place probably saw was two sloppy drunk girls making out trying to get all eyes turned on them. The fact that all exposed skin on the boys bodies were covered with tattoos and they had quite a few visible piercings, not to mention a few that couldn’t be seen at this moment in time, probably has a lot to do with the staring too.

Fortunately Niall decided to stumble his way through the crowd of pulsating people; grinding and withering bodies, pushed together reeking of sweat and sex and desperation. Louis turned up his nose, he was way out of his element here. They hadn’t even been here five minutes yet and he already wanted to get the hell out. There was a change in the air as they moved up a flight of stairs and into a bedroom, everything was cooler here and Louis felt like he could finally breathe again.

Niall was saying something to Liam as Louis threw the bag down and started to set up the equipment on a fold-up table in the middle of the room. It looked like it’s original purpose was probably beer pong, but it had been set aside especially for this purpose tonight. Louis took a few extra minute’s to wipe down the surface with alcohol, the rubbing kind not the type everyone was drinking downstairs, before he began to lay out the equipment. Niall and Liam continued chatting, while Zayn stayed plastered to Liam’s side as if pulling away for even a moment would tear them apart forever. Louis just rolled his eyes.

Eventually Niall left the room, leaving the three boys alone together again. “Niall said to give him ten minutes and he would send everyone up who wanted some ink.” Liam said. Louis just had to shake his head at the way Liam said ‘ink’. Seventy-Five percent of the boy’s body might be covered with tattoos and he might have gauges in his ear and a small hood in his eyebrows but he would never be a badass in Louis’ eyes. He was quite puppy-ish.

Louis just nodded from the seat he had taken in a hard plastic chair that had been sitting next to the table. He was still pissed they were here and he was pretty sure that Liam and Zayn were only here to party; the only way they were allowed in was under the pretense of cheap tattoos (also know as the reason he was here). His suspicions were further confirmed when five minutes later Liam and Zayn were walking toward the door, “Doesn’t seem like anybody’s coming, mate. I think Liam and I are gonna go get a drink, think you can handle it by yourself?”

Louis glared at the pair who weren’t even waiting on an answer as they closed the door behind them. Louis huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back in the chair putting his feet up on the edge of the table. He was so pissed, Zayn was dead when he came home.

Louis had known Zayn for almost as long as he could remember. They had been inseparable growing up and they still were, at least they had been until Liam came into the picture. It wasn’t that Louis didn’t like Liam, because he did. It would be nearly impossible to hate Liam; he was sweet and Zayn seemed to really like him, love him even, and they were cute together. It was just that Zayn hardly ever slept at home anymore, always choosing to stay over with Liam, and Louis just missed his best friend. Sometimes he felt utterly alone.

Louis wasn’t sure how long he sat there staring at the door before there was a tentative knock. It was quiet and shy and Louis furrowed his eyebrows, not even sure it was actually a knock and not just more of the throbbing bass from downstairs. “Come in?” He said, getting up not certain that he wasn’t just talking to himself.

A few seconds later a curly head peeked into the room, wide set green eyes stared at Louis taking him all in. A long gangly body, came into view as the curly haired boy took a step inside. Louis watched him as he stared, looking quite shy, he seemed to be nearly drinking Louis in. This wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, people tended to stare when your arms and neck were covered with tattoos and you had two small hoops on the left side of your bottom lip, not to mention your ears pierced and gauged. Louis was used to stares.

“Can I help you?” He finally asked, giving the boy his own once over. He was all long legs, and never ending torso. Wiry muscle seemed to be pulled taunt under pale skin and, he was just broad enough that his plain white t-shirt was pulled tight across his chest. He wasn’t smiling, but more like pouting and his lips were plump and pink, green eyes were framed in thick dark lashes, before he looked up seeing a messy clump of chocolate colored curls covered by a snapback turned backwards. He was hot, preppy and not really Louis’ type but still hot.

“Ummm, Niall said that this is where I needed to come to get a tattoo.” He said sounding quite unsure of himself as he continued staring at Louis.

“Yeah, this is the place,” Louis assured him, pulling on a pair of blue rubber gloves. “Do you know what you want? I have some books and stuff if you don’t.”

“Actually, I do know what I want,” the curly haired boy said coming to take a seat in a second hard, cold, fold up chair across from Louis’. “I want ‘I can’t change…’ tattooed across the top of my wrist.” He informed Louis sticking his arm out across the table.

Louis nodded getting out some cleaning stuff and antiseptics. “Any particular font or do you want to me to get out the books I have? And do you just want black ink?” He asked getting everything with the needle set up. “Do you have any other tattoos?”

“Yeah, I have a few things on my bicep and some stuff on my ribs. Yes to the black ink, and yes I would like to see a font book.” The boy said, smiling at Louis for the first time. Two dimples framed a perfectly white and straight smile, the one on the left sinking in slightly deeper than the one on the right. He was damn adorable and it really wasn’t fair.

Louis nodded again, letting a small smile grace his lips he grabbed the font book handing it to the other boy and he got the black ink ready. He reached for the boy’s hand, which was massive by the way, and wiped it down so it was clean and ready for a stencil after a font was chosen.

Finally everything was ready and Louis began tracing out the words. “So what other tattoos you got, Pretty Boy?” Louis asked conversationally, trying to help draw attention away from the pain.

“Pretty Boy?” He asked, chuckling at Louis and rolling his eyes. “My name is actually Harry,” he corrected, shaking his head slightly. “Like I said I have just a few small random things on my bicep and a bird cage and drama masks on my ribs.”

“I’d like to see those sometime, Pretty Boy,” Louis told him, smirking as he used the nickname once again. He glanced up briefly from his work to see Harry biting his lip in pain. “I’m Louis by the way.

Harry watched Louis for a moment. He bit at the two small silver hoops on the left side of his bottom lip as he concentrated and Harry found it fascinating. He found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss Louis. What would the metal feel like against his own lips? The muscles in his arms bulged as he worked, the tattoos rippling against his skin and Harry couldn’t take his focus off of it.

“So why aren’t you partying with your friends?” Harry found himself asking, watching as Louis let the hoops free from his teeth and looked up at him with blue eyes… and holy fuck was he wearing eye liner?

“I don’t like it here. I don’t want to be here. I don’t like frat parties.” He stated simply pressing the needle back to Harry’s skin and it seemed to burn a little more this time.

“Well, there’s some hot girls here. I’m sure some of them are looking for a bad boy.” Harry offered, face scrunching up in discomfort and voice going up an octave.

“Don’t very much care for girls either,” Louis told him not missing a beat or even looking up. “And I prefer to think of myself as more misunderstood than anything.”

“Yeah, I don’t really like girls either.” Harry admitted and it surprised him how easy it was to tell Louis, a complete stranger, then again though he hadn’t gotten laid in quite a while and Louis was a fit bloke. He wasn’t exactly what Harry normally went for, but he could be a nice change, especially for just one night.

“Hmmm,” Louis hummed, looking at Harry in a new light, as a potential lay. “Really, Pretty Boy? You strike me as quite the lady killer.”

There he went with that stupid nickname again. Harry couldn’t really protest, because frankly he kind of liked it. He wanted to tell Louis about how he was known as quite the ladies man, but decided against it instead. Louis was finished now anyways, rubbing antiseptic cream soothingly into the angry skin. His soft fingers pressing into the skin in a way that had Harry shivering, because frankly he’d like to know what else those fingers could do.

Harry was still on a high from the pain, mind clouded and buzzing throbbing like the beat below. Louis looked extremely good, he couldn’t stop himself from saying the words that tumbled out next. “Maybe if you take me back to your place I’ll show you the rest of my tattoos and you can show me yours.”

Louis seemed shocked for a moment before he shrugged and nodded. Harry was fit, he might not be Louis’ ideal partner, but he was still feeling kind of lonely and a good shag never hurt anybody. Who was he to turn down this proposition?

“Fine, just let me tell my friends I’m leaving.” He agreed, leaving the tattooing equipment out on the table. Liam and Zayn could pack the shit up and take it with them. He was done with this bullshit, all he wanted was to leave.

Harry smiled watching as Louis bandaged up his new tattoo and got up leaving everything where it was on the table. He briefly felt Louis’ finger intertwine with his own, but he pulled his hand free to open the door. He didn’t turn around to see what Louis’ face looked like when he didn’t lace their hand back together as they walked down the stairs. This was just a one night thing, no need to get crazy.

Louis’ face fell slightly and he shrugged off the dejected feeling as Harry let his hand go. Whatever, he tried to tell himself that it didn’t matter. That the sting of rejection didn’t hurt but a little. He let Harry walk in front of him down the stairs, and nearly ran into the back of him as he stopped at the bottom.

Harry had him pushing him back against the staircase wall where he could no longer see the party. He leaned in so his lips were practically pressed against the shell of Louis’ ear; his hot breath fanning against Louis’ neck causing chill bumps to rise along his skin and a shiver ran along his spine. “I’ll meet you at the car, what do you drive?”

When Louis finally was able to breathe regularly again he told Harry which car was his and pushed away from him, turning to scan the crowd for Liam and Zayn. He finally saw them grinding against one another in the middle of the dance floor. Their hips rolling together, and unlike everyone around them they weren’t pressed against strangers. There was a small circle of air around them and most people watched with a mix of awe, confusion, and slight disgust on their faces. Louis brushed through the crowd, sliding up so he could whisper in Zayn’s ear. He could smell the alcohol rolling off of his system.

“I’m going home. All the shit’s upstairs you and Liam need to get it before you leave. Don’t forget.” He informed them hoping he could be heard over the throbbing music surrounding them. Squeezing Zayn’s shoulder slightly as he pulled away, the raven haired boy’s eyes were glassy as he nodded at Louis giving him a lazy smile.

Louis wasted no time in wading back through the crowd and to the door. He ignored the stares as he moved out into the cool night, letting the fresh air flood his system. He brushed past people out on the lawn until he made it safely to his car. Harry was leaning against the passenger door, cigarette between his lips.

“And you called me the bad boy,” he teased walking up and taking the fag from Harry and took his own drag. “Didn’t your mum teach you not to smoke fags, sweetheart?” He hummed, winking as he placed it back in Harry’s mouth, and walked around sliding into his seat.

Harry smirked crushing out his cigarette before climbing in beside Louis. His hand found it’s way to Louis’ thigh as soon as they were finally completely out of sight of all party guests. “So, Louis how old are you?” He found himself asking, he was curious about Louis. He had an air of mystery about him.

“I’m twenty-one. How about you, Pretty Boy?” Louis asked, glancing away from the road to steal a look at Harry. He was hot, really fit, but with his dimples he looked more innocent. Maybe a couple years younger than himself.

Harry chuckled at the nickname, although it was definitely starting to grow on him. “Lucky for you, old guy, I’m eighteen.” He teased, fingers digging a little more tightly into Louis’ thigh.

“Lucky for you, I still fuck like an eighteen year old.”

Harry hummed in appreciation, removing his hand to just get a good look at Louis beside him. He was extremely glad he had chosen to do this rather than stay at the stupid party.

A few moments filled with heated glances and nothing but sexual tension and they were pulling up in front of a town house. Louis noted Harry’s staring and got out walking around while he was distracted to open the car door for him. Harry felt his cheeks heat up, flushing a lovely red color. This was just a one night stand, he shouldn’t be feeling butterflies. He and Louis should be racing for the door throwing the other against it as soon as it closed and tearing each others clothes off, not walking in leisurely holding hands. When they walked through the door he should find himself immediately with his back pressed against the cool wood, not looking around the place while Louis wanders towards the kitchen to get beers. He should be tracing Louis’ body with his fingertips not staring at pictures of his family and friends.

“You like the place then, eh?” The shorter boy asks as he enters back into the room a drink in each hand, one extended out for Harry to take as they settle themselves on the couch. “It’s not nearly the mansion you and the frat brothers live in, but Zayn and I find it quite charming.”

“Zayn?” Harry asked, eyes watching the obscene way Louis was holding his beer. His lips wrapping around the bottle and tongue flicking out to lick around the rim. _Tease._

“Yeah, Zayn. He’s my flat mate. He was at the party tonight, the one with the dark hair.”

“Oh yeah, the one that was grinding all over that other dude,” Harry said with an appreciative nod. Those guys had balls to be blatantly flaunting their sexuality like that in a group of what could be quite judgmental dickheads.

“Yeah, that would be him.” Louis agreed, suddenly looking somewhat sad. His eyes dropping the mischievous glint they had been holding moments before. Harry wanted to ask about it but decided against it. He was just here for a good fuck, not to learn Louis’ life story.

With that he leaned forward cupping Louis’ jaw and brought their lips together. A shiver ran down Harry’s spine as Louis’ tongue darted out to swipe against his bottom lip. Two warm hands found their way to Harry’s waist and he opened his mouth allowing Louis’ tongue to swipe around the inside of his mouth.

Their tongues moved together with a rhythm that was oddly familiar. First kisses were supposed to be slightly awkward, but this one was fluid. No weird second guessing yourself, not too much tongue, and Harry even found that he really liked the feel of the cool metal hoops against his own lips. Eventually though they pulled back, breathing heavy and hands roaming over clothed bodies.

“Bedroom?” Harry found himself asking, voice gruff as he tried to catch his breath. Louis’ lips had found their way down his jaw, and he was busying himself with sucking a nice lovebite into the pale expanse of Harry’s throat.

“Yeah,” Louis breathed, not pulling his lips off of Harry’s neck. He pulled the younger boy up with him, and their lips connected again. The pair stumbled backwards bumping into the coffee table and a bookcase beside the door to Louis’ room. They broke apart chuckling, and Harry decided that Louis looked really good when he laughed; his eyes crinkling slightly around the edges and his whole face lit up.

Louis gave Harry a small shove onto the bed, so that he landed on his back and bouncing a bit against the mattress. He watched slightly confused as Louis walked to the other corner of the room, until a sultry melody filled the air followed by a smooth voice. Harry raised an eyebrow, never before had he had sex with someone with music playing in the background. He couldn’t lie though, listening to the music did do something to him. He liked it.

“I like to fuck with music playing in the background. It’s weird if the room is totally silent.” Louis offered turning to see an unreadable expression on Harry’s face. He was afraid he had just made things weird. He was still slightly confused as to what exactly was the norm for a one night stand. Louis has never had a one night stand, the only guys he’d ever slept with were boyfriends.

“Yeah, it’s good I like it.” Harry agreed watching, with wide eyes as Louis stripped off his shirt. He wasn’t as muscular as Harry but he looked strong and tough with all the tattoos. There was almost no bare skin. It was all covered in intricate designs of ink. His biceps were impressive and his body was thick. His chest was prominent and he had almost V lines with a small tummy. Harry had noticed earlier that his arse was phenomenal, perfectly round, and he has thick muscular thighs. He may not have been as tall as Harry but his body looked powerful, like he could manhandle him. Harry wanted to find out if his thoughts were true.

“You have your nipples pierced!” Harry squealed as he finally found his voice. Louis crawled back over him chuckling as he too looked down his chest to see the silver bars through each nipple.

“Yeah, does that freak you out, Pretty Boy?” He asked leaning down to pull up the hem of Harry’s shirt so that pale, ridges of muscle were exposed to the cool air of the room.

“Quite the opposite actually,” Harry growled, bucking his hips up against Louis’ to show him what he meant. The older boy chuckled as he felt the bulge pressing into his thigh. “Any other piercings I should know about?”

Louis chuckled, pulling back far enough so that he could pull Harry’s shirt above his head. He took a moment to admire the ridges and planes of his abs. Nimble fingers traced over the black ink on the younger boys ribs.

“I don’t know, guess we’ll just have to keep stripping and you can find out for yourself.” Louis murmured sporting a cheeky grin even though he didn’t have any other piercings.

Harry rolled his eyes playfully, locking eyes with the boy laying over him before he leaned down taking the silver bar into his mouth. The nipple around it puckering up as Louis’ hips jerked down against his own, “Fuck, Harry.”

Harry smirked quite happy with himself, as he pulled back giving the other nipple the same treatment. The metal tasted funny against his tongue, but he liked the way Louis’ body reacted when he tugged against it; the way his hips would jerk and he would let out a low groan right into Harry’s ear.

When Louis felt like he couldn’t take it any more he pulled away, kissing his way down Harry’s chest until he reached the top of his jeans. Looking up at him through dark lashes he popped the button and pulled the zipper down with his teeth. It took all the strength in his body for Harry not to buck his hips up. Louis struggled with trying to get the tight denim off of Harry’s mile long legs, but eventually and with a little help he managed. Harry laughed, “That was graceful, Lou. You really know how to woo a guy, keep the mood going.”

His teasing was cut short though as Louis rolled his eyes and tugged his boxers off, freeing his nearly throbbing erection. An embarrassing moan broke free from his lips and his hips bucked up wildly off the mattress searching for any kind of friction.

“Please, Lou, please.” He begged, his voice taking on a needy edge as Louis gripped his cock in his warm hand. He bucked up into his fist trying to get more. Louis was being a fucking tease and the smirk on his pretty face told Harry that he bloody well knew it.

He did take pity on the squirming boy beneath him as he ducked down licking up the throbbing vein on the underside of his erection, pre come dripping off the head. Without warning he leaned in sucking as much in as he possibly could. He worked a steady rhythm bobbing his head up and down as Harry’s hand fisted his feathery hair, tugging trying to get the older boy to take him faster and deeper. Louis obliged to the best of his ability, sucking Harry until his nose pressed against the boy’s flat stomach, tears stinging at his eyes and his cheeks hollowing out. Harry was making delicious mewling noises above him that were going straight to his own painfully hard length, still tightly confined by his own jeans and boxers.

When he felt the muscles in Harry’s pale thighs begin to tremble and a steady stream of curses were falling from his lips he pulled off. A whine fell from Harry’s lips and he opened his lust filled eyes, the green almost completely replaced by the black of his pupil, and he gave a pleading look.

“Louis, please,” He begged hips jumping up, cock bouncing against his stomach.

“Shhh, Pretty Boy,” He said, kissing Harry’s thigh as he shucked off his own pants and boxers. An audible sigh leaving his lips as his own erection was freed. Shakily he crawled back up the bed grabbing lube and condoms form the bedside table as Harry stared at him wide-eyed.

He captured Harry’s plump lips for a moment, letting him taste himself on Louis’ lips before scooting back down so a slick finger could trace around Harry’s entrance. With precision and grace he pushed his finger inside, causing Harry to gasp out and clutch at the bed sheet. With a few twists and pumps he added a second finger.

Harry groaned Louis was just as talented with his fingers as he thought he would be. He had Harry panting and withering on the bed, begging and pleading for, “More more more.” Normally he would be embarrassed, but Louis seemed to feed off of his begging, like it fed into his ego and caused his fingers twist so they hit that spot that made Harry nearly cry, it was so good.

A third finger slipped in stretching and opening the beautiful boy withering beneath him. He pumped it, making sure to hit Harry’s prostate with each drag of his fingers.

“You’re doing so good, Pretty Boy.” He cooed, looking up into Harry’s eyes. He could tell he was just as ready, and he pulled his fingers out. Sliding on the condom and slicking it up, he pressed in between Harry’s thighs.

Louis slotted his lips back with Harry’s as he pushed in, hoping to draw his attention away from the stretch and burn. Between that and his prep work, Harry found that the burn was almost a pleasant buzz, not nearly as overwhelming as it normally was. He moaned into Louis’ mouth, nails dragging bluntly down the older boys back as he bucked his hips.

Louis took the hint pulling back out and pushing back in gently. He kept a sweet rhythm going, making sure Harry was completely relaxed around him. Harry found that the sweet was good, and nice and the music playing in the background was nice. It kept the awkward silence at bay, so there was other noise in the room besides his own pathetic whimpers and the slap of skin on skin.

“C’mon Lou, faster. Please,” he begged his voice nothing more than a whine.

Louis was groaning into his ear, and at his request pulled back out slamming back in. Harry nearly howled as he pressed straight into his prostate. His toes curled against the mattress and his hands roamed over Louis’ body begging for more.

Louis drilled into him at a near bruising pace. Harry knew he was right, Louis’ body was strong. It was made for this, for pounding him into the fucking mattress. He was loving every second of it. The coil in his stomach was tightening and he was on the edge. Louis snaked a hand down between their bodies, tugging Harry’s cock in time to his thrusts.

“Fuck, I’m close Harry,” He panted into Harry’s ear. His hand and hips working in a frenzy. “I’m gonna need you to come for me, Pretty Boy.”

With that nickname and one final tug to his cock, Harry was coming onto both of their stomachs. A few thrusts later and Louis was coming too, growling Harry’s name as he fisted the sheets.

They lay sticky and spent, and Harry knew he had to get up. He never slept over at his one night stands. If he wasn’t home in the morning his frat brothers would rag him about it wanting to know details of his dirty deed.

He was surprised though when Louis rolled off of him first and climbed out of bed. He watched wondering what was going on until he returned moments later with a washcloth and the music that had previously been playing ceased. Harry felt a fluttering in his heart as Louis carefully wiped him down. None of his other one night stands had ever treated him like this. He decided he could stay a few minutes longer before he needed to leave.

Louis threw the cloth aside, before laying back down next to Harry, “That was good, Pretty Boy.” He praised, snuggling closer to the larger boy. Without knowing it Harry, had closed his eyes, enjoying the press of a warm body against him, and fell asleep.

»

Harry awoke the next morning confused as fuck as to where he was. The bed he was in was empty, but it definitely wasn’t his own. He looked around the room and the events of last night flooded back into his consciousness. He suddenly remembered Louis and how he was supposed to go home.

“Fuck,” he grumbled, getting up. He searched blindly around the room for his clothes. Louis peeked out of the bathroom watching Harry frantically around for his clothes.

“I’m afraid we don’t have time for that, Pretty Boy,” Louis said chuckling. “I have to get to work.”

Harry groaned, finding Louis’ joke funny and slightly annoying at the same time. He found his clothes throwing his shirt on, and his boxers before sliding past the other boy into the bathroom. He pissed not saying anything as he watched Louis pencil on some black makeup.

“I knew you were wearing eye liner!” He mumbled pulling on his jeans as Louis rolled his eyes at him.

“Look, Pretty Boy, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight.” He asked, walking out of the bathroom to pull on his own shirt.

Harry froze. He had never been out on a date with a guy before. He thought back to last night with Louis. Being with Louis was unlike being with any other guy. He was soft and gentle, like Harry was important. He liked that feeling, the feeling of being cared for.

“Yeah, sure.” He found himself answering. “I’ll meet you here at seven?”

Louis nodded, kissing him quickly on the lips before heading out the door, “Just lock it when you leave.” He called over his shoulder.

Harry was left dumbfounded. Louis obviously trusted him, leaving him alone in his apartment like this. He quite liked it. He liked being trusted.

»

“So this guy came in and said he wanted to get his girlfriend’s name tattooed in a heart on his ankle. It just blows my mind, how could you get something so permanent like that etched onto your skin forever. I have a strict no name policy for myself.” Louis chatted idly across the table from Harry. He had reached over intertwining his fingers with Harry’s longer ones.

Harry still was a little nervous to be out on a date with another guy. He wasn’t exactly out yet. He hadn’t ever had a boyfriend. Nobody knew he even liked boys. He knew his frat brothers would freak out if they found out one of their own might be eyeing them up when they walked through the house in only their boxers. And they had all given him hell as he did the walk of shame up to his room this morning. Questions were hurled his way, asking who ‘she’ was. He wasn’t lying when he said there was no ‘she’.

They were just talking, having a good time, Louis was eating sushi with his fingers because the damn chopsticks were too fucking hard to use. Harry found it endearing. He really liked Louis, they just got on really well.

Everything was going perfectly until Harry looked up and saw Niall coming through the door. _Oh fuck._ This could not be happening. He accidentally, kicked Louis under the table.

“Oi, What’s the matter?” He asked, looking at Harry worriedly.

Not knowing what else to say, Harry mumbled something about wanting to “jump your bones” to Louis across the table and called for the check. He had to get out of here without Niall seeing him holding hands with another guy.

Louis seemed satisfied enough with his answer, and let himself be drug, from the restaurant and out to his car. The drive home was faster than it should be and as soon as they walked through the door their lips connected.

Much quicker than the previous night Harry found himself withering against the mattress as Louis fucked him fast. Hips pumping in and out sporadically and his hands leaving a bruising grip on Harry’s hips. Harry most certainly wasn’t complaining. Apparently, his words had been enough to draw this animalistic response out of the older boy.

They came together and basked in the afterglow of orgasm curled together. This time Harry made no move to leave. He curled into Louis’ side and the older boy stroked his hair as they both fell asleep.

Harry awoke a few hours later, he rolled over and felt Louis squirm beside him. Louis turned over and smiled sleepily at Harry, he molded their lips together and Harry felt himself getting hard again.

Louis chuckled and moved back over him, not bothering with prep. Harry was still fucked open from before, he grabbed the discarded lube from the other side of the bed and slicked himself back up. He pushed in and they had sleepy wonderful sex. Everything was languid and full of kisses. Lazy thrusts and soft movements were all Harry could feel.

He came, and a few thrusts later and Louis was coming too. He moved to roll away and Harry pulled him closer.

“Stay right here,” he mumbled already feeling himself falling back into unconsciousness. Louis’ weight resting warmly against him. It was comfortable and familiar, even though it really shouldn’t be.

Harry decided he could get used to this. He wanted this every night. He wanted to stick around permanently in Louis’ life.

»

Harry and Louis hung out with Zayn and Liam a lot, which was good really it was. Louis finally felt like he could still have Zayn in his life without always being the third wheel. Also with Harry always staying at his place he hardly even noticed that Zayn never came home anymore, ever. So no, Louis was not complaining, he would much rather be spending time with his best mate’s than dealing with all of Harry’s rude and crude friend’s but it was starting to get a bit ridiculous. Was Harry ashamed of him?

He couldn’t figure it out, and really Harry should have known the questions were coming when Louis started dropping not so subtle hints about maybe hanging out at the “pretty boy” house as he called it. Because really subtlety was not Louis’ thing in the least, when he mentioned something it practically glowed and was as obvious as a neon sign; and two, why the fuck would Louis want to hang out at the frat house he had made it pretty obvious that he was not a fan of the brotherhood?

It was time for Harry had to come clean.

“Nobody knows I’m gay, Lou.” He admitted as they lay on Louis’ couch watching TV. The sound had been muted and Harry was fidgeting nervously.

“You’re not out yet?” Louis asked, brushing softly through Harry’s curls. He wasn’t mad and it was okay. It actually made everything make sense, which was what Louis really wanted. He had found out that Harry wasn’t ashamed of him and life got to continue on blissfully the way it had been over the past couple of months.

“No,”

“That’s okay. I can help you, Pretty Boy. I’m your boyfriend. I did this when I was seventeen. When you’re ready you’ll let me know, yeah? I can help you.” He offered, because Harry really shouldn’t hide who he was forever. He just needed to get comfortable with having a boyfriend and when he was he’d be ready to tell the world just how much he loved Louis.

Louis didn’t have time to notice that Harry said nothing else on the subject before Harry had dropped down to his knees, pushing Louis’ thighs open so he could crawl between and pull down his joggers. He had Louis in his mouth in a matter of seconds and as far as Louis was concerned the previous topic of conversation was forgotten, he’d never really been able to concentrate on anything else when Harry’s mouth was on his dick.

»

Six months later Harry was still hiding and the boys were arguing all the time. Their relationship was under so much stress from having to hide everything.

The final straw came when Louis found out Harry had gone out on a double date with Niall and his girlfriend and some other chick.

“What the fuck, Harry? I’ve tried to be supportive. I’ve tried to help you, but you’re a fucking coward. Everyone would understand. You’re the one that’s scared. I’ve been out for four years Harry! I know who I am, I’m proud of who I am. I won’t let you drag me back into the closet. Get your shit and get out. Call me when you decide to stop lying to everyone.” Louis said tears stinging at his eyes. He grabbed his jacket and slammed out the door leaving Harry standing alone in the older boys apartment.

He was crying.

Louis cried too, as he walked and the wind whipped around him. He felt cold and empty. When he called Zayn and got no answer he felt completely numb.

»

Two more months passed.

Louis felt like shit. Harry felt like shit.

Louis was almost at his breaking point. Zayn moved out two weeks ago for good, not that he’d been home much anyways. He had tried to make a small effort though to at least stay there once a week with Louis after he and Harry split. Louis hated it though. As much as he tried to be a good sport about it he could tell he wasn’t Zayn’s number one anymore. He’d lost his best friend, and then his boyfriend and he would do just about anything to fix the second part of that. He couldn’t fix things with Zayn now. It was too late. He just had to hope he was quick enough to save things with Harry. Phone in hand he sat on the mattress in Zayn’s room fingers shaking as he dialed the familiar number. He stopped on the last digit as he heard a knock on his door.

He walked out to find Harry standing sopping wet on his doorstep, he must have walked here in the rain. He didn’t wait as he walked in puling Louis close to his chest.

“I’m sorry, Lou. I’m ready. I’m ready to tell them. I’ll do it. I just need you. I love you.” Harry said, nuzzling his face into Louis’ shoulder.

Louis felt like his chest was being put back together and he could finally breathe fully again. He clutched tightly to Harry, pulling him over to the couch.

“No, Harry it’s okay,” he promised, kissing Harry’s cheek as he held him close. “It’s fine you don’t have to. I was wrong. What I was doing was just as bad as forcing you in the closet. If you don’t want to, we can wait. I love you too, I’ve missed you so much.” Louis promised holding him tighter.

“No, Louis. I’m ready. I’m ready to do it. Not for you, but for me,” he promised. “I want you to come back and meet the boys with me.” He said, taking Louis’ hand and pulling him towards the door.

Louis smiled agreeing. He had Harry back now and that was all that mattered. He would do whatever it took to make things work. Because with Harry here he hadn’t lost a best friend and boyfriend. He had both of those things again, just tucked neatly away into one perfect person.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and Kudos are much appreciated and make me smile.


End file.
